


when you love someone

by asht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dogs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asht0n/pseuds/asht0n
Summary: Calum pulls away to look at him and Ashton gets distracted by his … everything. Calum’s eyes are sparkling again, like he knows exactly what Ashton’s thinking even if he can’t say it properly, and it’s amazing, how much Calum can convey with just those eyes. Ashton thinks if he could only look at one thing for the rest of his life, this would be it, a hundred times over.-Calum and Ashton spend the day at home together. Love ensues. Inspired by the Cashton Dog Cuddling Instagram Stories™ from 23/10/16.





	1. love in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/gifts).



> thank you all so much for reading ! this is dedicated to dani... hi, i'm your anon, lmao. 
> 
> you know when you go to write something, and it spirals out of control, and becomes something else?? ..... well. look no further. i did that. 
> 
> there is a part 2, which will be out hopefully by next week :) pester me at [my tumblr](http://asht0n.tumblr.com), lol ! kick my ass !
> 
> the title & song inserts come from jason mraz's [love someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J74Y6kDDTkM), which is a super beautiful song. also i watched [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U0cKfWqV88) video like a hundred times whilst writing this and only cried like 100 times! enjoy !!!!! <3

_When you love someone,_  
_Your heartbeat beats so loud_

*

When Ashton opens his bleary eyes the first thing he sees is Calum drooling into the pillow next to him, the doona bunched under his armpits and the sun shining square on his back. Ashton smiles sleepily to himself. He’s so pretty, so -

The second thing Ashton sees is a dog’s tongue and a dog’s face and in a heartbeat he’s got dog saliva up his nose and over his mouth and it smells like _stale dirt_. “Duke!” Ashton sits up, spluttering. “No surprise kisses!” 

Calum stirs and Duke starts to bark, jumping around the bed, tail wagging and that tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he’s so excited he forgot how to stick it back in. Somehow he has dirt on his paws. Ashton groans, slumping back down, and a pile of dirt collects next to him. 

“Hey buddy,” Calum croaks. Duke leaps over Ashton to get to Calum, kicking the dirt into Ashton’s face ‘cause he absolutely doesn’t give a shit, does he, just wants to be as close to Calum as he can get, as fast as possible. Ashton can relate.

“He has dirt,” Ashton says, rubbing his eyes. “How does he have dirt?” 

Calum ignores him in favour of letting Duke get under covers, who basically dives in head first. Ashton can feel Duke’s entire body wiggling and Ashton's not _ticklish_ but he is half naked and sometimes his nipples get a little sensitive and okay it's true if Calum tried to tickle him Ashton would have to fight him off so yes maybe Ashton ends up giggling despite himself, but then Duke sits his ass onto Ashton's chin and his fur stuffs itself up Ashton’s nostrils. Ashton tries to yell _Oi_ but the sound is lost in puppy fur. 

Ashton ends up spluttering, for the _second time this morning_ , and shuffles away from Duke’s butt, but Calum's only got eyes for Duke, whose main goal in life is to cover Calum in dog kisses. Calum's eyes are all crinkled in happiness as he coos, “Who’s a good boy? Are you a good boy?” which makes Duke _whine_ , like he’s so overwhelmed with Calum’s attention he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Ashton can also relate. 

Ashton pouts. “He’s not a good boy, he brought dirt into the bed.” Calum’s eyes flick to him, so Ashton adds, “And he sat on my face. I didn’t appreciate it.” 

Calum smirks. “I know you appreciate it when _I_ sit on - ”

“No sex jokes around the dog!” Ashton cries. “He’s still a puppy!” 

That makes Calum laugh. “Okay, dad,” he says, not taking Ashton seriously in the slightest. Ashton makes an indignant sound whilst Calum carries on. 

“Duke?” Calum asks, “Where’d you get that dirt from, hey bud? Are you gonna say sorry to your father?” He stretches out the _sorry_ with a grin and he’s _one hundred per cent_ taking the piss out of Ashton but his voice cracks like it’s still getting used to the morning and it makes Ashton - well. 

Calum’s hair is half in his eyes and his lips are all red and Ashton suddenly wants to kiss him until it hurts, but Duke’s in the way, finally settled now that he’s successfully wormed his way between them. He blinks at Ashton, all falsely angelic. 

“He’s not sorry at all,” Ashton grumbles, still pouting. “He likes to antagonise me.” 

Calum hums, then calmly reaches over Duke to rest a hand on Ashton’s cheek. Ashton tries to glare because he has a point god dammit but Calum's tracing the line of his jaw and Ashton tries to glare but Calum's looking at him so softly Ashton at once wants to look away but also absolutely can't. He gets that wave of _how did I ever get so lucky?_ that comes with his life sometimes (all the time). 

It hits him on stage constantly, for one. He gets it in the studio and when he's in a hotel room staring down at the masses of fans that are just hoping to get a glimpse of him. It hits him at award shows, when their stuff comes on the radio or when he goes home to Australia and there’s nostalgia waiting in every corner. 

It's _all the time_ but mostly Ashton remembers Calum's face when he got down on one knee and begged that Ashton stay part of the band and god, Ashton's life would've been so fucking different if he hadn't swallowed past his fear and fallen for those eyes. Mostly Ashton feels it when he's looking at Calum. 

_How did I get so lucky?_ he thinks. His blood feels hot and he leans into Calum's touch, subdued. 

He’s placated for five seconds until Calum says, “It’s fun to antagonise you.” 

Ashton blinks. “Oh.” 

Calum dimples at him and Ashton scoffs, “Oh. Oh, I see how it is. Yep, I see.”

Calum laughs and Ashton tries to get up but in one swift movement Calum clambers onto him, pushing Duke out of the way so he doesn’t get squashed in the process. Duke doesn’t get squashed but he _does_ start yapping, scampering onto their pillows so Ashton’s got a big heavy load of Calum pinning him down and a crazy load of Duke pawing at his head, probably seconds away from licking dirt saliva onto his forehead. 

“You’re such a little shit,” Ashton complains. “I’m trapped. I can feel dirt in my arse crack. This is not how I expected this morning to go.” 

They’re both wearing underwear actually and dirt has not managed to wheedle its way into Ashton’s crack, but it totally _feels_ like it has, like phantom dirt, or something. Ashton doesn’t want phantom dirt in his arse. 

“This is exactly how I expected this morning to go,” Calum says, leaning over Ashton so he’s boxed him in with his arms. “Making fun of you is my favourite pastime and I aim to do it every day.” 

The doona’s tangled around them but Ashton manages to wriggle his hands up until they’re resting in the dip of Calum’s lower back. Always so comfortable here. “Is this why you moved in with me?” 

“Mm.” Calum licks his lips, which is distracting to say the least. Also Calum’s face is like an inch from Ashton’s and that’s really, really distracting, to say the most. Calum murmurs, “Do you know why else I moved in with you?” 

It’s hard to breathe. Calum’s holding himself just above where Ashton can reach him and Ashton’s gonna fucking lose his mind if he doesn’t get to kiss him right _now_. He goes to stutter _Why_ but then Calum starts trembling. Ashton can feel it around him, the tension in Calum’s muscles and the way he’s trying to hold himself back. Ashton’s whole body flushes and he repeats himself, firmer this time, “Why did you move in with me?”, whilst he snakes one hand into Calum’s hair, and the other, down, down, to rest on Calum’s ass. 

Calum noses at Ashton’s jaw and Ashton clenches his hand in Calum’s hair, tight enough that he feels Calum’s head jerk back a tiny bit. Calum takes a sharp breath but he resists against the pull, pressing his lips to the underside of Ashton’s chin. “Because,” he breathes, voice just this side of unsteady, “because I get to - ”

He pushes back against Ashton’s hand, like _go_ , so Ashton grabs a handful of ass and ruts up, yanking Calum’s head back and kissing him smack on the lips. Calum makes a low sound and sticks his tongue in Ashton’s mouth, grinding down when Ashton pulls at his hair. 

Then Duke barks, and. 

“Oh my god, the dog,” Ashton says, breaking the kiss. 

Duke barks again like a response and Calum laughs, dropping his head into Ashton’s neck. Ashton shudders out a breath, staring at the ceiling. Well. One moment Ashton’s looking at the ceiling, then next he’s looking at Duke upside down as Duke makes happy sounds, covering them both in his own brand of kisses. 

Ashton covers his face with his hands - _“Argh”_ \- until Calum says, “Okay - okay, Duke. Off the bed. C’mon,” and Ashton hears a tussle and a dog whimper and then a thump as Duke, presumably, jumps off the bed. 

“We need some house rules,” Ashton says, peeking his eyes back open.   

Calum stays slumped on top of Ashton, and says, face squashed in his neck, “Rule number one is always finish what you started.” 

_“Duke is right there!”_

“I don’t think he minds,” Calum tells him. “He looks pretty happy.” 

Ashton turns his head to see Duke sitting on the floor, head tilted at them expectantly. Ashton doesn’t think he looks happy so much as he looks like he’s waiting for something to happen. Food, probably. 

Then Calum humps him, whining, “Touch my ass again.” 

Ashton _would_ slap his ass to chastise him, but Calum would take it as an invitation. “Oi, you horny bugger, no orgasms in front of the dog.” Ashton tries pushing him off instead, adding, “The dog needs food. Ashton needs food. Calum needs food.” 

Calum grunts, but obliges - can’t argue with that solid bit of food logic right there - sliding off Ashton reluctantly. Then it takes like, three attempts for Ashton to successfully get out of bed, mainly because he gets stuck in the doona and Calum laughs at him and Ashton huffs about it. 

When he finally ends up standing next to the bed, red faced and panting from his endeavours, Calum rolls onto his back to look over at Ashton and food logic out the window, it takes every ounce of Ashton’s self resolve to not just pounce back on him. 

The carpet is soft beneath Ashton’s bare feet. Calum’s lips inch into a smile and Ashton puts his hands on his hips. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Calum murmurs, eyes raking up and down Ashton’s body, not even trying to hide it. He brings his hands to rest behind his head so his biceps bulge out ‘cause he fucking knows that it drives Ashton crazy when he does that, and then he just stares at Ashton. Ashton’s breath catches in his throat like this is the very first time he’s experienced Calum trying to seduce him with just his eyes and the hint of a smirk. 

Duke pads out of the room, bored of two dudes making eyes at each other, probably. 

“Just looking?” Ashton says, raising an eyebrow.  

Calum’s cheeks have gone red, but he holds Ashton’s gaze, says cooly, “Just looking.” 

Ashton definitely has an erection. 

“Why don’t you,” Calum muses, nodding ever so slightly at Ashton’s crotch, “bring that back over here?”

It’s terrible, but. “What?” Ashton dips his thumbs under the waistband of his trunks, teasing himself more than Calum, to be honest. God, so close. “You mean this?” 

Calum opens his mouth, but then Ashton’s stomach growls, and instead of saying something sexy and seductive, Calum laughs at him. 

“Ashton’s hungry,” Ashton whines. “I told you. Big boy’s gotta wait.”

That just makes Calum laugh more - _”Big boy”_ \- and Ashton huffs, “I’m going,” but he’s smiling as he scoops his trackies off the floor, pulling them on as he shuffles to the bathroom. Ashton grins at himself in the mirror, Calum still laughing in the background. 

It’s not until he’s halfway through brushing his teeth that he hears Calum get out of bed, remarking, “There’s actually a lot of dirt.” 

Ashton spits out his mouthful and says over his shoulder, “I know, right? And you _kissed_ me when my breath smelt like it! Like dirt. Dirt-dog. Dirt and dog.”

Calum finally strides in some seconds later. “I kiss you when your breath smells like ass.” 

“That’s - ” Ashton glances at him. “Where did your jocks go.” 

“They’re on the floor,” Calum says, picking up his toothbrush. 

“Why did you take them off?” 

Calum shrugs, reaching over Ashton’s sink - they have his & his sinks, Ashton’s obsessed - to grab the toothpaste and start brushing his teeth. 

It’s not like, an _irregular_ occurrence for Calum to spend his day at home naked, but still. Ashton’s not even fully soft yet and it isn’t helping. _Calum’s_ not fully soft yet and that definitely isn’t helping. _They have things to do today._ Like - breakfast to eat. The dog to feed. Bills to pay. Calum’s skin is always so soft and Ashton’s _favourite_ thing to do is - Ashton’s stomach growls again, obnoxious and loud. 

Calum beams at him, mouth stretched all goofy around his toothbrush. 

“You’re the _worst.”_

“Was this ever in dispute?” Calum says. Toothpaste dribbles down his chin and he’s still the hottest thing Ashton’s ever seen.

He could tell him that, but he could also say, “Oh, you’ve got a little - ” Ashton wiggles his finger at Calum. “Little something on your face.” 

“Do I?” Calum garbles, froth spilling through his lips so there’s even more of a mess. Ashton bites back a laugh as Calum tries very hard to say, “Guess I'm used to swallowing.” 

Ashton nearly chokes on his toothbrush, which is probably a pun in itself, and Calum cackles, spraying spit everywhere. 

The mirror gets a dusting of Calum-saliva, as does Ashton’s face. Ashton sets his toothbrush down, wipes at his face and side-eyes Calum. “Everyone thinks Michael has the dirty mouth, but it’s you, it’s really you. Don’t look at me like that.” Calum’s eyes are sparkling and he looks extremely pleased with himself and Ashton has plans, remember, has _plans_ for the day. “I’m going to pee,” he says, “don’t follow me.” 

Ashton turns away and takes the two steps to the toilet, pulling his dick out for a piss. Well, he tries to pee, but he’s still like, mildly aroused, and it’s not that comfortable. Ashton would even say it’s _a little difficult_ to pee when he’s in this _state._ He stares down at his semi-erect dick, urging it with a “C’mon.”

“Does big boy need some encouragement?” Calum says, ignoring Ashton’s instructions and following him to the toilet. 

“You did this,” Ashton retorts.

“Want me to fix it?” 

“No!” Ashton says, as Calum comes to stand right behind him, hooking his chin over Ashton’s shoulder. It’s oddly sweet, despite the fact that Ashton’s in the middle of an attempt to wee. “Don’t confuse it even more,” he says, as Calum wraps his arms around Ashton’s chest in a backwards hug. 

Ashton’s heart speeds up. “To clarify, this definitely counts as confusing it more.”

In response, Calum kisses Ashton right on his tattoo. “I love you,” he says simply, nose pressed to the back of Ashton’s neck. 

Ashton can hear Duke barking from the other room. Calum’s breathing slow into his skin and Ashton’s staring at a toilet bowl. He swallows, overcome. 

They’re silent as Ashton finishes peeing, the only noise the very unromantic sound of a piss-stream hitting toilet water. When Ashton eventually flushes, Calum moves back to the sinks, allowing Ashton to finish up and tuck himself back in.

Ashton does so, washes his hands, then turns to Calum, who’s got a tissue and is trying to clean the mirror. 

“Cal,” he says. 

“Yeah?”

He’s concentrating particularly hard on this one bit of mirror, so Ashton calmly takes the tissue from his hand - he needs actual _glass cleaner_ anyway - and when Calum looks at him like _?_ , Ashton grabs him by the face, and kisses him. 

Calum makes a tiny, surprised sound and Ashton swallows it whole, scraping his fingers through Calum’s hair, holding him as close as he can. 

“I love you too,” he murmurs, soft against Calum’s cheek. There’s more to say, there’s always more to say, and words and feelings of every magnitude spring to Ashton’s mind, to his lips, but it’s like a jumble and the moment passes before he can articulate anything. 

Calum pulls away to look at him and Ashton gets distracted by his … everything. Calum’s eyes are sparkling again, like he knows exactly what Ashton’s thinking even if he can’t say it properly, and it’s amazing, how much Calum can convey with just those eyes. Ashton thinks if he could only look at one thing for the rest of his life, this would be it, a hundred times over. 

Then Calum gives Ashton a lopsided grin and says, “Can we have breakfast now? It takes you like, three hours to do anything,” before scampering away, butt naked and beautiful. 

“Oi, that’s not - hey, put your undies on! We have neighbours!” Ashton yells after him. 

The, _“Okay, Dad,”_ that comes after is only to be expected, really.

*

The dirt, it turns out, is from Ashton’s pot plant he’d set up next to the living room window.

“Sorry, Ash,” Calum says, as Ashton walks in.

Calum did end up putting underwear on, which is good because literally all their curtains are open, but it’s all he could manage, apparently. Ashton finds him kneeling in his undies at the pot plant and the dirt scattered around it, already with a dustpan and brush, scraping up the mess. Duke sits happily next to him - his tail starts to wag when Ashton approaches. 

Calum looks up at Ashton sheepishly. “I think he weed in it too.” 

“Oh Duke,” Ashton sighs, crouching down beside them both. Duke puts his paws on Ashton’s knees and tries to climb into his lap as Ashton pets his head. “Pee’s not good for plants. You silly dog, hey?” 

“I let him out after I fed him but he didn’t need to go, and then I realised he’d peed in the pot. I guess I should’ve taken him out first thing this morning, but - ”

“Hey, no,” Ashton says. He puts a hand over where Calum’s clutching the dustpan and tells him, “He can pee in every single pot plant we have if it means getting a lie in with you.” 

Calum blinks at him, then scrunches his nose up and a shy, knowing smile spreads across his face. 

Sometimes he looks so much like the kid Ashton first met it makes Ashton feel seventeen again: giddy, uncool with a bad haircut, and his heart flopping all over the place. “I mean it,” he says lamely, tugging at Calum’s wrist so they stand together, Duke at their feet. “Lie ins are the best. We don’t get many of those on tour.”

As always though, Calum can see through him. “I like lie ins with you too,” he says, always so sincere in everything that he _is_ , that shy smile still gracing his face. Then he looks back at the mess Duke’s made and it’s replaced by a frown instead. “He can’t keep peeing in the pot plants though.”

Ashton surveys the mess with him. Duke surveys it too, then decides he wants to play in it. 

“No - Duke - ” Ashton bends to scoop the dog up, cradling him like a baby, but Duke wants none of it, barking and squirming in his arms. Ashton gripes with him, haltingly saying, “Dirt inside bad, dirt outside good - Duke - ” 

He struggles, until Calum takes pity and lays his free hand on Duke’s belly, softly saying, “Hey, now,” and Duke immediately settles, suddenly perfectly comfortable. 

Ashton gives a Calum a Look and Calum grins. “Magic touch, what can I say?” 

“You love him most,” Ashton grumbles at Duke, who just blinks up at them both. He has big brown eyes that are just like Calum’s and his ears have fallen sweetly over themselves and Ashton was never one to _baby-talk_ to animals, very much told Calum the day they were able to pick Duke up, _I’m going to speak to him like a man_ , much to Calum’s amusement, but despite this he finds himself saying, “We need to toilet train you properly don’t we. Don’t look at me like that, I know you’re very cute, _yes you are._ You are.” 

Duke yawns and Ashton actually feels himself melt. “You’re almost as cute as your daddy,” he blurts out. 

He can feel the weight of Calum’s gaze on the back of his head and instead of letting himself feel embarrassed, which he might’ve felt a year ago, he dotes a kiss onto Duke’s nose and murmurs, takes that jumble of words in his head and _articulates_ himself, “You love him most but so do I, so that’s something we have in common, I guess.” 

There’s a pause, then Calum goes, “Oh my god,” and sets the dustpan and brush down. Like it’s the only appropriate response, he wraps his arms around Ashton so he’s holding them both and says matter of factly, “This is a family hug.” 

_How did I get so lucky, how did I get so lucky_ \- “He is our child,” Ashton declares. “He’s got your eyes but I don’t know about his brains.” 

Calum giggles and gently bumps his head against Ashton’s shoulder and god, that _warmth_. The sun’s warm across Ashton’s face, bleeding through the window, but Calum’s warmth is something else. Ashton stares down at Duke, half falling asleep in his arms, and thinks _all consuming_ , that’s what Calum’s warmth is. 

All consuming, from where Calum’s naked chest is pressed to Ashton’s side, to where his hands are enveloped over Ashton’s, clutching at their sleepy little puppy. Ashton doesn’t know how long they’ll be able to keep Duke, but he does know that Calum comes alive in another way when there’s a dog in the house, when there’s a dog in his care. 

It’s really felt like their own little family. 

Ashton hides his smile in Calum’s neck but Calum can probably tell. He can always tell. 

They stay huddled like that for a good minute, until Calum clears his throat and says, “Okay.” Duke opens his eyes at Calum’s voice and Calum repeats, “Okay, alright, now it’s actually time for breakfast. Wow.” He unwraps himself from around Ashton and gingerly puts his hand over Duke’s head, leaning in to give him a delicate kiss. 

In contrast, he then straightens and grabs Ashton’s head with both his hands and kisses him hard, right on Ashton’s temple, before collecting the dustpan and brush and stalking off to the kitchen, muttering, “You better make me some good breakfast, Irwin.”

 With Calum gone, Duke starts to make a fuss again so Ashton lets him down. Duke promptly bounds after Calum and Ashton grins. _Me and you both, buddy._

Ashton ends up making eggs on toast. “Super buttery and super delicious,” he says, serving Calum a plate. 

Calum cheers and they both sit at the dining room table, Ashton on the end and Calum on the corner, enjoying each other’s company. Ashton drinks tea and Calum drinks juice and it’s all very pleasant, Ashton thinks, watching Calum talk from across the table, sipping his home-brewed tea and eating some lovingly made brekky.

“Whatcha gonna do today?” Ashton asks, sitting back and finishing off his drink. 

Duke’s been lying next to Calum’s chair all throughout breakfast. Calum glances down, petting the dog with his feet. “Take this one for a walk, I think,” he says. Duke’s ears prick up and he lifts his head at the _walk._

“Oh no.” Ashton laughs. “You said the ‘W’ word.”

Calum goes _Ahh_ but he’s smiling when Duke sits up and his tail starts to wag. “I’m gonna take you for a run and tire you out, that’s what I’m gonna do,” Calum tells him, scooping him up to sit him on his lap. He pushes his empty plate out the way so Duke can’t lick at it then looks up at Ashton and asks, “Did you wanna come?” 

Calum’s, like, got a hold of Duke’s paws and is making him tap out a little rhythm on the table and Duke’s just allowing it, tongue hanging out of his mouth, completely content. Ashton wishes he had his phone on him to take a video. 

Instead, Ashton engrains the moment to memory and says, “Nah, you two have fun with that.” He reaches out to tickle Duke’s feet and Calum makes Duke bat at his fingers, eyes shining when he grins at Ashton. Ashton’s heart feels so _full._

“I'm gonna update the excel sheet,” Ashton mentions a thought later, moved to rubbing Duke’s ears. “Crack open the finances and shit. Pay the bills.”  

“Bills, thrills, and Sunday pills,” Calum talk-sings. 

“Hard Act To Follow,” Ashton says. “That’s the real reality, Grinspoon, my fellow Australian rockers. We all have to grow up someday.” 

Calum laughs, shaking his head, and Ashton exclaims, talking more shit, “That’s the truth, Calum. It’s not all fun and games. Sometimes it’s about getting your house-husband on and giving the place a vacuum. Sometimes it’s about changing the bed sheets because your dog got dirt in them. When was the last time we washed our towels? These are the real questions we need to answer, Calum.” 

“I washed them last week,” Calum replies, a playful lilt to his voice. 

Ashton shoots him a look. “That’s not the point. Chores are forever. Towels always need to be washed again.”

“That’s some deep shit right there.” 

“Hey, we should write a song about doing the chores, give our fans some tips and tricks...like how to get stains out of the sheets.” 

Calum catches the dirty smile Ashton gives him and says back, deadpan, “What? Like fall asleep on the mess then let the hotel staff deal with it?” 

“Ah - no-o-o!” Ashton cringes. “We don’t do that anymore, shut up.” 

“No,” Calum agrees, “we don’t.” Then he matches Ashton’s smile and says, dirty bastard that he is, “Now you just come in my mouth to keep it off the sheets.”

 Ashton laughs, gawks, hides his face, all of the above. _“Calum.”_

Calum gets up and lets Duke run off as he starts clearing the table. He continues, unabashed, “Lyrics from the first single ‘Laundry Day’, off our newest album _Domestic-sos.”_

“Rated explicit, out this Friday,” Ashton jokes, helping Calum carry the dishes to the kitchen. “Also features ‘Who Put A Dildo In The Dishwasher?’”

Calum grabs the paper towel and grins. “Michael did. It was Michael.”

“There’d be a bit like in _Good Girls_ when Michael talks in the background and it’d just be him saying ‘I didn’t know it would melt!’”

It’s lame but Calum cackles anyway, actually laughs so hard he has to pause what he’s doing, half leaning into the cupboard under the sink with his hand on the cleaning spray. His eyes become squinty and he’s all dimples and it’s so _nice_ when he laughs like that. Ashton beams as Calum laughs out, “Can you imagine? That’d be the greatest. Bass solo with Luke and Mike bickering over the top.” 

“Look,” Ashton says, as Calum ducks back out of the room, “I’m down if you’re down.” 

Calum laughs again from somewhere in the house and that _sound_ , that cheerful sound - it’s up there on Ashton’s Favourite Sounds Ever list, for sure. 

Ashton’s just finished stacking the dishes when Calum returns. He chucks the paper towel out, puts the spray back then says, “I wiped down the table top.” 

“Thanks babe,” Ashton quips. He closes up the dishwasher and turns around, to be met with Calum leaning against the counter across from him, watching him. He smiles at Ashton, easy, golden in the wedge of sun that’s shining into the kitchen. 

God, fuck, Ashton’s so lucky.

“What?” Calum says, crossing his arms. 

His shoulders are so broad now, his biceps so _full._ His collarbone, his chest, Ashton loves the journey down his body, loves teasing Calum with his tongue. He loves Calum’s legs, loves kissing down the line of his hips, loves pressing his face in the crease between Calum’s thighs and his ass, loves the sounds Calum makes, the feeling of Calum’s hands in his hair.

Loves when he’s on top, pressing Calum into the mattress, loves the way Calum looks up at him, can’t stop looking at him.

Ashton takes a stuttered breath, remembers he’s standing in their fucking kitchen. 

“What?” Calum repeats. He’s smirking. Ashton loves that smirk, loves that Calum’s so confident in his body, in who he is. Loves that he’s so confident in how he makes Ashton feel.

“Nothing - I just.” Ashton shrugs. “I like looking at you.” 

Calum regards him. After a long moment, he pushes off the counter and stalks over to the window. Mali’s flowers are underneath it, soaking up the rays, and Calum’s careful to not knock them as he leans over the bench. He closes the blinds, bathes them in privacy. 

A wave of heat rolls through Ashton and his dick starts to chub up, just thinking, just looking. He admires the line of Calum’s back, the shape his body takes when he reaches like that. Calum’s jocks stretch over his arse, pulled tight by the angle, and Ashton’s throat goes dry. 

He’s just so _sexy._ Ashton lets out a delayed breath as Calum catches his gaze, licking his lips and standing back in the middle of the kitchen. He tilts his head at Ashton like a challenge. Ashton’s already sweating just looking at him. 

When Ashton doesn’t make a move, Calum says, completely monotone, “You just gonna stand there, huh? What, you too cute to dance, or you just scared?”

“Did you - ” Ashton laughs. “Did you just quote Will Smith at me?” 

“I’ll quote the entire fucking song at you. Are you gonna come touch me or what?” 

Which - Ashton takes a step towards him but Calum doesn’t even wait. He’s on him in an instant, grabbing Ashton by the shoulders and slamming him into the counter. Calum’s already got an erection, a boner sprung out of nowhere, and he presses it against Ashton, rolls his hips over and over into him. 

The skin on skin is so _good_ but Ashton jokes, “Woah, slow down,” just to be difficult. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Calum bites out, latched onto Ashton’s neck. “I know what you’re doing. You always do this.” 

Ashton grins. “What am I doing?” He threads his fingers through Calum’s hair and jerks his head back so he can look at Calum, look at his response. 

Calum’s _response_ is to give Ashton the darkest, most scathing look he’s ever seen, then resist against the pull Ashton has on him and press his lips right to Ashton’s ear. He whispers, “I’m sick of your shit, _bro.”_

Ashton can feel Calum’s erection against his leg, can feel his own erection straining against the material of his trunks. They feel wet - his trackies feel wet, like he’s leaked precome all the way through and it’s getting sticky on Calum’s hip. Calum gets him going so _fast._

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Ashton counters with, pulling his hands out of Calum’s hair so he can slide his arms around him instead, scraping his nails across Calum’s skin just for the way it makes him shiver. He lets his hands roam across Calum’s back but not - not where he knows Calum wants him to be. 

Calum makes a frustrated sound and _god_ if Ashton doesn’t fucking love it when Calum’s like this, all worked up, hot and sexy in Ashton’s arms. 

“Just - ” Calum humps him, and it bangs Ashton’s hip into the edge of the counter. 

Ashton swears in pain, which makes Calum do it again. Ashton tries to still him with a hand on waist but Calum’s relentless. Ashton goes, “Fuck,” and slips his hands underneath Calum’s underwear until he’s blatantly cupping Calum’s arse. He squeezes, gripping tight. 

“Fucking finally,” Calum stammers out.

“Is this what you wanted?” 

Calum looks at Ashton through his eyelashes, this beautiful tinge of pink spreading down his nose, across his cheeks, and Ashton’s mesmerised when Calum says, voice rough and heart so vulnerable, “I always want this.” 

Ashton kisses him. 

_You’re everything_ , he thinks, bunching up Calum’s underwear and pulling it taut in his hands, making it ride up. Calum kisses him through it, lets Ashton do what he wants. He lets Ashton dig his fingers into the swell of his ass, lets Ashton force him to spread his legs as he does. He lets Ashton slowly rut against him, lets him slowly lose his mind as he does. Calum kisses him through it all, his own arms thrown around Ashton’s neck, close, close, always so close. 

Calum’s lips are raw when he pulls away, plump and wet. Ashton can’t stop kissing them, keeps going back in for just another bite, just another taste. Calum rasps, _“Ash.”_

“Yes baby?” Ashton purrs. 

Calum grabs him by the jaw. His eyes are all dark, pupils black as black, and it goes straight to Ashton’s dick, honestly. Ashton loves making love to Calum, loves when it’s just them holding each other, sweet and slow, but holy fuck Ashton also loves it when they’re rough, when Calum does something like wrap his huge as fuck hand around Ashton’s face as a reminder that he’s not that lanky dude anymore, that Ashton’s not necessarily bigger than him anymore. 

It’s so _hot,_ Ashton’s panting. There’s sweat all down his front and across his face and his palms are sweaty where they clutch at Calum’s arse. He scrunches his hand in Calum’s underwear in an attempt to wipe off the sweat, hiking it up a bit further as he does. 

Calum grunts and pushes back against Ashton’s hands. “Do that again,” he exhales. 

It’s amazing, how much Calum loves getting his ass fucked with. Ashton gives him a wicked grin then _yanks_ at his underwear, twisting it right into Calum’s ass. It makes Calum jerk upwards and Ashton says, “You good?”, all smug as Calum’s hold on his jaw slips. 

Calum shudders but says nothing, just looks at Ashton through hooded eyes, smiles like he’s savouring the feeling. You know Ashton could look at him forever. 

Then Calum leans forward, hand sliding down to Ashton’s neck, and he flicks his tongue out, licks at the sweat that’s built up over Ashton’s nose, collected at his upper lip. It’s disgusting and sexy at the same time and Ashton groans, so fucking turned on, so wildly in love with this boy who just _licked_ him. 

“Yeah,” Calum murmurs, cocky, “I'm good.” 

Ashton tries to think of something smart to say, but then Calum wraps his fingers around the obvious outline that is Ashton’s hard, leaky, aching dick, and Ashton just blanks, bucks his hips forward and butts his head against Calum’s chest, holding onto him lest his collapse right there. Calum ends up supporting Ashton’s weight with an arm solid around his back, pressing him thoughtfully into the counter. 

Calum gets a hand into Ashton’s briefs and like a genius Ashton whispers, “Holy shit,” watching as Calum pulls out Ashton’s cock between them.

“You like this?” Calum says, voice low. He thumbs over the tip, smearing precome across his fingers. “You want more?”

“Shut up,” Ashton says weakly. “Stop talking like me.” 

But Calum just laughs into Ashton’s neck, pressing a wet kiss to the underside of his jaw. Ashton can’t stop staring at Calum’s hand wrapped around him, _toying_ with him. It feels so good, feels so good - 

Calum abruptly lets go and Ashton’s left humping thin air. He groans and tries to push his dick against Calum’s stomach but Calum starts kissing down Ashton’s chest and Ashton thinks _oh_.

“All morning,” Calum says between kisses, “all morning I’ve wanted this.” 

Ashton thinks about Calum in between his legs in the dressing room right after a show, Calum 69’ning him on the tour bus while he sits on Ashton’s face. “You - ” Ashton sucks in a breath, his hands moving to rest in Calum’s hair, “ - you can always have this.” 

Calum hums in something like agreement, kneeling at Ashton’s feet. He rests his chin in Ashton’s crotch and looks up at Ashton, big eyes, red lips, a leaking cock next to his face, and smiles, _easy_. Ashton couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

With one last semblance of clarity Ashton stammers, “It’s tile - your knees - ”

“You’re gonna come in like, two minutes max,” Calum says with a smirk, before he mouths openly at the base of Ashton’s dick, never taking his eyes off Ashton as breathes all over it, taking it into his mouth like this is all he’s ever fucking wanted from life. He looks so content, so blissed out. Ashton’s brain fogs with desire. He’s so far gone he can’t even pretend to argue. 

Calum sucks him and it’s sloppy, dirty. Every time he pulls off he gets jizz slick around his lips and Ashton can’t take it, can’t take it, he fucks Calum’s mouth, light headed and dazed and so _good_ , so special. Just for him, only for him. Calum moans for it, needs it, wants it wants it _wants it._ Ashton can feel Calum’s jaw locked, mouth tight around Ashton, notices Calum stick a hand down his jocks and start fisting himself desperately. 

Ashton rams his cock down Calum’s throat and comes. 

His hips jerk forward and Calum’s face gets buried in Ashton’s crotch, his eyes clenching shut as he just _takes it_ , throat working to swallow Ashton’s load. Ashton _groans_ , watching Calum in awe. You know, _you know_ Ashton could look at him forever. 

Calum breathes heavily around him, pulling slowly off. He’s got pricks of tears at the corners of his eyes and Ashton - he hauls Calum to his feet, makes Calum stand on wobbly legs so he can grab Calum’s underwear still hiked up, still pulled taut in his ass, using it to tug Calum to him. He wraps a hand around Calum’s dick and jerks him off, murmuring, “Fuck my hand, fuck my hand,” as Calum trembles in his arms, pants into his skin, rubbing his cock against Ashton’s stomach with every thrust. 

Calum moans Ashton’s name, and Ashton feels it everywhere. 

“Yeah,” Ashton whispers, “yeah, like that.”  

Calum keens, hides his face in Ashton’s neck, then spills out all over Ashton’s hand, onto his stomach, fucking halfway up Ashton’s chest. Ashton works him through it, Calum clinging to him, shoulders heaving. He’s taking these little gulps of air as Ashton plays with him, his dick dribbling out whatever’s left until he’s over-sensitive and spent, shying away from Ashton’s hand. 

Ashton holds him in a hug and they breathe together, calming down, calming down, calming down. 

“Holy fuck,” Ashton mumbles some minutes later. “Shit.” He’s just beginning to hear his own thoughts again, even _make_ his own thoughts again. The counter’s digging painfully into his arse, Calum’s weight pressing him against it even more, so Ashton shifts, and feels come smudge between their bodies. 

“Yeah,” Calum croaks in agreement. 

His voice is so hoarse. Ashton gently puts his hand on Calum’s neck, rubbing at his throat before leaning in to press a private kiss just over Calum’s Adam’s apple. Calum swallows and Ashton feels it below his lips. “I’ll make you some tea,” he murmurs, pulling back.

Calum smiles at him, soft, pats Ashton’s cheek with his dirty, come-smeared hand and says, “Sounds good,” before he sighs, snuggling back into Ashton’s chest like he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep standing up. “I think I need a nap.” 

It’s in that moment Ashton notices Duke standing at the kitchen entrance, looking at them hopefully. 

“How long has Duke been standing there?” Ashton says, totally calm. Duke blinks at him. 

“Saw him come in when I blew my load all over your abs.” 

_“What - ”_

Calum laughs at him. “Nah, I’m kidding. I dunno. Duke, wassup?” 

Duke just looks at them then turns back out, trotting away. 

“I think he wants that 'w’ word you promised him,” Ashton says under his breath, just in case Duke’s just around the corner, listening in with his amazing doggy-hearing. 

“Sorry Duke,” Calum whispers, copying Ashton, “I need a nap… and a shower.” 

_“I_ need a shower,” Ashton mock-whines. “You got jizz _all over me._ It’s like in porn when the guy creams the girl - you _creamed_ me, Cal.” He wipes at the come quickly drying on his face. “I’m all sticky.”

“You gave me a wedgie, bro,” Calum replies, but it’s not like he tries to fix it, just stands there grinning, ‘cause - 

“Pretty sure you liked it, _bro.”_

Calum shrugs, trails a finger through the come striped over Ashton’s body then just...ducks down to lick it off. 

It’s immediately _ticklish_ and Ashton flinches away from Calum’s tongue, giggling, “This doesn’t - ah - replace a shower - ”

“True,” Calum murmurs, punctuating it with a sloppy kiss to Ashton’s belly, before he moves away, looking at Ashton with a glint in his eyes. 

Ashton _knows_ that look. He reaches a hand out like he’s trying to calm a rogue animal. “Calum - ”

Calum laughs, strips his underwear clean off then runs out of the kitchen, cackling. 

“Again!?” Ashton yells. He grabs Calum’s discarded, dirty, _way-too-unhygienic-to-be-left-on-the-kitchen-floor_ jocks, and chases after him, after that Calum-laugh, that cheerful, wonderful, heart-warming sound.

*

It’s not till some two hours later that Calum makes it out for his run.

“Okay, I’m going now,” Calum says, leaning over Ashton where he’s resting on the couch, to press a kiss to the top of his head. He retreats, looking around but Duke’s not in the room. 

Ashton makes grabby hands at him. “How do you have energy?” They’d been slumped on the couch for an hour after having a shower, and Ashton had been enjoying their post-orgasm(s) nap. 

“When you’re young you have stamina, I guess,” Calum replies with a grin, evading Ashton’s reach. He leaves the room, muttering, “Duke?”  

“Hey - ” Ashton swings his legs over the couch, following Calum. “I have stamina! Respect your elders, Calum.”

Calum pauses in the hallway. “Have you seen the dog? Duke!” 

Ashton listens but the dog doesn’t even make a peep. Calum grabs Duke’s leash off the hallway table and shakes it, calls, “Duke! Walkies!” 

It’s unlike Duke to not be literally next to Calum at all times. Ashton frowns. “Maybe he’s - hey Duke! Buddy!” He backtracks, poking his head into each room. Front room’s empty, as is the guest room, guest bathroom - he walks all the way back down the hall then turns the corner to the main bedrooms, where - 

Ashton laughs. “I found him.” 

Calum appears next to him, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Duke’s stretched out in the middle of their bed, probably was asleep, now isn’t, blinking at them with his head resting on his paws. The _picture_ of comfort.

“Dog bed not good enough, eh?” Ashton jokes.

Calum ignores him and holds the leash up. Duke’s tail starts to wag. “Walk?” Calum prompts. “Walkies?” 

Duke lifts his head, but he’s still not convinced. “Bed’s too comfortable,” Ashton says. “I know how that feels, buddy. Right there with you. Let’s all go back to sleep.” 

To which, Calum crouches and smacks his thighs, super over-enthusiastic and super over the top. “C’mere, boy, wanna go for a walk? Wanna go outside? Who’s a good boy, who’s a - ”

It’s _so endearing_ and Ashton can’t help the smile that takes over his face when Duke leaps off the bed, bounding up to Calum all goofy. He tries climbing into Calum’s lap as Calum attaches the leash, then when they start walking to the front door, tries weaving between their legs, getting his leash all tangled up. It makes Calum laugh, which makes Ashton laugh, and Duke just ends up barking, revved up and excited. 

“Have a good run,” Ashton says, once the leash situation’s been sorted out and Calum’s halfway out the door. “Make Australia proud, bring home the gold.” 

Calum scrunches his nose up and fixes his hair under his cap. “You’re ridiculous.” 

But he’s smiling. Ashton giggles and Calum reaches for him, kisses him chastely on the lips and murmurs a _bye_ , before letting Duke drag him away. 

Ashton closes the door, trudges back inside. Time to get some shit done.

He busies himself with house chores. He was totally serious before, about getting his house-husband on. First he changes the bed sheets, shaking out the dirt as best he can before dumping them in the wash. Ashton’s real good at laundry, has preferred washing powder and softener and _everything_. He sends a quick photo to Calum, captioned, _Laundry Day ;)_ , just to be a shit. Calum replies with _lol._

Ashton vacuums. He cleans up the dirt around the pot plant real good, and does the rug underneath the drum kit ‘cause it was getting manky, as was the carpet in the living room. Then he gets lazy and half-arses the rest of the house until he finally settles at the dining table with the laptop and headphones. 

Ah, the business side of things. If only it was always just performing and writing music. 

It’s been some time since Calum left. Ashton’s kind of just lost in his headphones, tapping away, when his phone buzzes. Ashton’s eyes flick to it - Calum’s sent him a photo. 

It’s of Duke. They’re sitting on some grass, sky beautiful in the background. Duke’s tongue is hanging out and he’s all happy as he sits in between Calum’s legs.

Ashton smiles, saves the photo to his phone then sends back, _Happy pup._

Calum replies almost immediately - _be home soon. is there food at home for lunch ?_

Mm, lunch. Ashton stretches, thinks. _there’s leftovers from last night :D_

_ok ill be home soon_

It’s 1:17pm, totally time for lunch, but Ashton doesn’t want Calum to rush or anything, wants him to enjoy the time off, the sun and grass and Duke’s company. He texts, _take your time, no rush,_ and puts the phone down. Then he considers it, and picks the phone up again, adds a second message, _unless youre rly hungry of course…..;) ;)_

Which, he doesn’t even know what he’s getting at there, but winky faces are always good, in Ashton’s humble and best opinion.

He doesn’t realise Calum’s responded until ten minutes later, when he’s finally cacked it. He’s pulled his headphones out, closed the laptop and he’s reaching for his phone to play a game when he notices it’s flashing at him a new message. 

Calum’s sent, _miss u._

Ashton flushes. He starts typing out something about Calum being clingy but it doesn’t - doesn’t sit well with him. He sends back a love heart instead. 

Then the little typing bubble pops up, and Ashton watches as Calum replies, _sry just thinking about stuff_ followed by a string of love hearts. 

It’s - Ashton chews his lip. _wassup babe?_

He waits, until his phone locks. Then he opens it to find that Calum’s read the message. He waits, and the phone locks again. He goes to open it _again_ but the phone lights up with a response then, a simple _im ok see u soon! i bought fruit_

Ashton replies with a _:D_ but he’s frowning, scrolling through Calum’s messages again. He’s still staring at the progression of messages when he hears the keys in the door. Ashton bounces up, gets to the hallway as Calum opens the door. 

Duke comes racing in. Calum has an armful of groceries and a sheen of sweat over his shoulders, his arms. He’s visibly tired, but when he notices Ashton standing there, he grins. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Ashton says, carefully. “Here, let me - ” He grabs the bags out of Calum’s arms so Calum can bend down, take Duke’s leash off and untie his shoes. Ashton watches him, hefting the groceries to one hip. 

Duke’s let free, wandering away. Calum looks up at Ashton, says, “I bought watermelon. Like. An entire one.” 

“That’s why this is as heavy as an ass,” Ashton replies, waiting for Calum to get up before he starts to walk back to the kitchen. Or more like, stumble back. This thing’s fucking heavy. 

“‘Heavy as an ass’?” 

Ashton plonks the groceries on the bench with a satisfied grunt. “I dunno. I made it up just then. Your ass is pretty heavy.” 

Calum laughs. “You love my ass.” 

“That,” Ashton says, unpacking the bags, “is true. How was your run?”

“Good, yeah.” 

Ashton glances at him. Calum’s gone to the fridge, started taking out the leftovers. He _seems_ okay. Ashton wonders if he should ask. 

“Did ya win gold?”

Calum takes out the bag of salad and a bunch of tomatoes. He ducks his head, smiling at Ashton. “When don’t I?” 

So Ashton leaves it, sets about cutting up the watermelon so they can store it in the fridge properly. Calum prepares salad and lunch, listens to Ashton chat about his house-husband-y day. It’s not until Ashton finishes his story about vacuuming that he realises Calum’s set his knife down, has been staring at the chopping board for the past two minutes without doing anything. 

Ashton pauses. “All good, babe?” 

Calum sort of startles, then, and quickly says, “Yeah, yeah all good. I’m just tired.” He squints at Ashton like he knows Ashton isn’t going to believe him, adds anyway, “No worries. Thanks for vacuuming.” 

Now that’s - that’s definitely off. 

“You go sit, let me finish lunch,” Ashton says gently. He wants to touch him, and Calum seems to sense that. 

He sighs, and shuffles over to Ashton, allows Ashton to wrap him in a hug. “I’m okay,” he mumbles, his voice getting lost in Ashton’s shirt. “Just tired.” 

“Yeah,” Ashton says. “I’ll finish lunch. No worries, pup.” 

Calum flashes him a thankful smile, soft over the _pup._ Ashton’s glad to see him smile, watches him turn on his heels and pad out to the dining table. 

Lunch is quiet, compared to breakfast. The sheen of sweat over Calum’s shoulders eventually cools off. Ashton spends most of the time just studying Calum, wondering, but every time Calum catches him staring, he offers Ashton a smile, an attempt at reassuring. Ashton doesn’t push it. 

Ashton insists on cleaning up too but Calum won’t have any of it and they end up cleaning up in companionable silence. 

“I’m gonna go watch TV,” Calum says eventually, drying his hands on a tea towel. 

“Okay,” Ashton replies. 

Calum disappears off to the living room. 

Ashton stays in the kitchen. He hears the TV go on, the drone of advertisements filling the empty air, until Calum turns the volume right down and the sound becomes background noise. 

Should he follow him? Sometimes Calum just likes to be left alone, which is fair enough, they all need that sometimes. But it’s just _weird_ , how Calum was in such a good mood this morning, then came home...down? 

_sry just thinking about stuff._

Ashton trusts that Calum will always tell him, at some point, when something’s bothering him, but… 

Ashton’s gaze falls to the beautiful sunflowers Mali gave them, still sitting with the card on the bench next to the window. 

_Be good to each other._

Ashton stares at it a moment longer, then pushes off the counter, making his way back to Calum.

*


	2. love in the afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got so sappy i don't even know??? i'm screaming at myself

The TV’s on but Calum’s not watching it. He’s wrapped himself in a blanket, a lump on the couch with Duke curled up behind him. Ashton can’t see Calum’s face, but he can see his hand peeking out, fiddling with his phone. 

After a moment’s thought, Ashton shuffles past the coffee table, easing himself down on the other end of their couch. Duke eyes him warily but doesn’t so much as lift his head. 

Calum says nothing. Ashton can see him a bit better now, his gaze fixed on his phone, half-heartedly scrolling. Ashton gets out his own phone, considers texting Calum something simple like _Hey_ or _What’s the matter please tell me so I can fix it_ but instead he just squishes himself into a cushion, lets Calum be. 

Ashton tries actually watching the telly, but daytime television is inane in any country, to be honest. His attention keeps getting pulled between Calum and the strange infomercial that’s currently airing, when his phone vibrates in his hand. 

It’s a text from Jack. 

_boys night 2morror ?? mitchys free_

Ashton settles into the couch, grins to himself. He brings up the calendar app to check but like, this is their time off. 

_Only if it’ll be as good as last time,_ Ashton sends. 

_oh u know it baby. youre buying_

_Why am i buying???_ Ashton texts back, stifling a laugh. He glances at Calum but Calum hasn’t moved for like, ten minutes. Duke looks asleep beside him.

 _dont complain,_ Jack replies with. _make sure cal comes u know i like him better_

Ashton bites his lip. He responds first with a _Brutal_ , then, _Ill ask him later. he’s sleeping right now._ Which, isn’t strictly true, but. 

The typing bubbles pop up. Jack says, _you are sooooooooo cute pls tell me ur cuddling_

Ashton snorts and sends, _Shut up_ , but maybe he _should_ go cuddle Calum. Has he waited long enough yet? Anything can be solved with a good cuddle. 

He used to be so against cuddles, would always fight off any clingy band member that crossed his path, but he reckons his days got just that bit easier when he stopped being a wanker and allowed Michael to hug him for longer than two seconds, or when he admitted that it was kind of comforting to have Luke squeeze himself between Ashton and the couch, to be the big spoon. That it felt easier to breathe when he let Calum hold his hand, unironically, for the first time. 

Ashton’s already looking at Calum when Calum mumbles something, unintelligible from within his cocoon. 

“What?” Ashton murmurs, putting his phone down beside him. 

Calum shuffles, poking his head out from the bundle. It makes Duke open his eyes, who yawns and repositions himself.

“Is there anything even on,” Calum says, before immediately retreating right back into his bundle. His back’s to the TV, has been this entire time, but Duke’s now awake, kind of watching the commercials. 

“You’re not even watching it,” Ashton points out. Duke looks at him when he speaks, and Ashton grins. “Duke’s watching it.” 

“Because there’s nothing on,” Calum replies, a muffled sound. “Can you give me the remote?” 

The remote is on the coffee table, less than an arm length away. It’s closer to Calum than Ashton. Ashton stares at it, then says, “What if Duke likes what he’s watching?” 

At that - Calum twists around, levels Ashton with one of his looks, the one that says _You are so lame why do I put up with you?_ Calum doesn’t even have to roll his eyes anymore, he’ll just whip this out for half a second and that’s that, shut down, don’t try again, game over. 

Ashton just grins wider. “What?” 

“Duke,” Calum says. Duke’s ears prick up despite Calum’s tone of voice and he turns to Calum, tail already wagging. “Do you mind if I change the channel?” 

Duke responds appropriately, walking all over the lump that is Calum and burying his little head under the blanket to lick at Calum’s face. Calum tries to hold his glare at Ashton but it wobbles and he ends up succumbing to Duke’s kisses. 

It’s something Ashton’s always liked about Calum - he could be in the grumpiest mood ever but bring him a dog and he won’t be able to help himself. That’s the magic of animals, Ashton thinks, right here. Didn’t he say Calum comes alive in another way when there’s a dog around? Calum never could deny a dog kiss. Ashton likes to think that _statistically_ they’re also close to Calum not being able to deny an _Ashton_ kiss, either, much to his delight. 

“Don’t think he minds,” Ashton jokes as Duke finishes his administrations, trying to instead jump on Ashton when he stands to pass the remote to Calum. Then Duke hops off the couch and bounds over to play with his chew toy, left by the coffee table and Ashton says, more to himself than anything, “He’s got better things to do then watch TV all day. Gotta work on your teeth, right, Duke? You listening to what the vet said? Good pup.”

Ashton goes to step past the couch but Calum rolls onto his back and reaches out a hand, grabbing Ashton by the shirt. 

He looks up at Ashton and says, “Where’re you going?”

“To the kitchen,” Ashton replies, his heart doing something funny. He adds, “I’m gonna get us some watermelon, for noms,” when Calum makes no move to let go. 

The TV’s playing loud commercial jingles, but Ashton doesn’t know what they’re saying. Calum takes a deep breath and Ashton waits, but - the moment passes. Calum remains silent, just looking up at Ashton, expression unreadable. 

Ashton swallows. He wants to ask _so badly_ but instead, he gently takes Calum’s hand, which is still scrunched up in his shirt, and leans down to graze his lips across Calum’s knuckles. _I’m here for you,_ he thinks, never looking away. 

It’s completely innocent but the slightest blush creeps over Calum’s cheeks and he smiles as if he’s embarrassed, which Ashton finds _super freaking endearing,_ considering the absolute nasty shit that Calum comes up with, happily participates in. Like deepthroating Ashton in their kitchen with his jocks yanked up his ass. Ashton never even considered having sex outside a bedroom before Calum came along, honestly.

Ashton gives Calum’s hand back and leaves for the kitchen, grinning like a dumbass despite himself.

He pads back into the living room some time later, clutching two bowls filled with cubes of watermelon, a fork assigned to each bowl. Calum’s already curled up again, face tucked away but blanket pushed off his shoulders, with Duke returned and snuggled neatly next to him. 

The TV’s still on the same channel, though the remote has been moved, like Calum thought about changing the channel then didn’t. Ashton can see it, the remote, discarded on the arm of the couch. 

He doesn't mention it though, just says, “Here we are,” as he carefully places Calum’s bowl on the coffee table.

“Thank you,” Calum murmurs.

Duke perks up and studies the watermelon, then shuffles like he’s going to lunge for it. “Not for you,” Ashton warns. He settles back down at the couch, pulling the other couch blanket over his shoulders, bowl balanced in his lap. Duke looks at him incredulously and yaps. 

“What!” Ashton laughs. “Don’t look at me like that.” He takes a bite of watermelon and smiles to himself. So fresh, so juicy. “This is some damn good watermelon, son,” Ashton says, “almost as good as - hey, hey.” He sticks his foot out just as Duke makes a jump for Calum’s bowl. 

Duke misses, growls, then nips at Ashton’s socks and Ashton abandons his bowl on the coffee table, exclaiming, “Duke, you can’t - hey, hey come here.” Duke bounds over and Ashton tries to grab him but he’s too wiggly. “You - just - you just had a walk, buddy - so much energy - hey, no. No. Duke!” 

Calum makes a sound, something like suppressed laughter. Ashton’s pleased for approximately one second before - “Ow! Duke!” The dog’s mouthing at his fingers, which Ashton _knows_ he’s supposed to discourage, but - “Look, let’s. Let’s make a story. Pup, hey, pup.” 

Ashton pulls his phone out and brings up Instagram to start recording the dog. Then he stops, ‘cause, like, Calum’s in the background. Ashton frowns, deliberates, but it’s not like Calum’s lying there with his wang out, so…  Ashton records Duke, and now everyone can see that all this dog does is nip at him while Calum lounges around. He films himself struggling then adds _loco_ to make sure everyone can feel his plight. 

“Crazy little shit,” Ashton mutters when Duke finally curls up in Ashton’s lap and allows him to rest a hand on him _without_ nibbling his fingers. 

It’s not until Ashton posts his story that he notices Calum’s already posted his own. Ashton clicks it - and is greeted with a nice big close up of Calum’s squishy face, Duke snuggled at his side. He must’ve taken it when Ashton went to get watermelon. It’s short, and consists of basically nothing but a cute dog and a cute Calum, which is exactly the reason it’s going to get a million replays. Better than Ashton’s attempt at entertainment, really. 

It’s just _so Calum._ Ashton watches it again, and again. It takes five attempts to screenshot Calum’s face perfectly and then Ashton stares at that for a good ten seconds until the phone locks and he gets this weird ache in his chest. He looks up, to find Calum just lying there, phone fallen out of his grasp, staring at the ceiling.  

“I like your story,” Ashton tells him. “Revolutionary stuff.” 

He’s not sure that Calum’s actually heard him until Calum yawns audibly, sighs, then stretches his legs out so his bare feet brush against Duke. Duke looks at Calum’s toes like he’s considering giving them a taste, then decides against it, preferring instead to scramble out of Ashton’s lap and jump off the couch.

“Thank you,” Calum says, putting his bare feet in Ashton’s now empty lap. Ashton’s not sure if he’s thanking Ashton, or the dog. 

“Why didn’t he bite your feet?” Ashton whines. 

In response, Calum wiggles his toes. “They probably smelt bad.” 

Ashton pretends to scrunch his nose up and complain, “Stinky feet,” but when Calum goes to move his feet away Ashton laughs, pulling them back to his lap. “No,” he says, petting at Calum’s ankles, “it’s fine. I like your feet.” 

That draws a genuine smile from Calum, his eyes lighting up and crinkling just the slightest. Ashton feels a wave of warmth over him as Calum wiggles his toes again, clearing his throat to suggest, “Give me a massage, then.” 

“I don’t like them that much,” Ashton mock-grumbles but a) it’s so nice to Calum _smile_ like that and b) Ashton loves every single part of Calum’s body down to his stanky feet, so. 

Ashton gives him a massage. He can feel his phone vibrate next to him, falling even further between the couch and the cushion he’s currently got his butt wedged in. It’s probably Jack, demanding a reply, but whatever. Calum’s still smiling at him, the biggest since Ashton sat down, and Ashton doesn’t want to stop looking at him, keeps his attention all on him, trying to make him feel good in any way he can. Ashton wonders what he’s thinking. 

‘Cause the thing is, Ashton’s never been particularly good at keeping his mouth shut. He was always the first to tell the band when he didn’t like something, usually something they did that pissed him off. God he’d constantly be telling them off for it, wouldn’t he? Not that they listened much. 

They laugh about it now, Ashton’s _Hey!_ and _Don’t swear!_ Sometimes they watch those twitcams back and Ashton always cringes about how he’d actually yell at them in front of their fans. 

It was funny, Ashton accepts that, but part of him still gets embarrassed over it. When he’d shared this with Calum though, Calum had reminded him of all the stupid shit they used to say and do. Namely, every single one of their keeks, which no matter what they do will always be floating around the internet somewhere, so _whatcha gonna do?_

Calum had also pointed out that if Ashton hadn’t yelled at them, they’d probably have gotten nowhere with themselves. _We still say stupid shit,_ Calum had reasoned, which, is true. Then he’d said, quieter, _I like how you say what you’re thinking._

That had sort of confused Ashton, because it’s not like Calum holds back _at all._ With just one remark he’ll make comment of the entire situation, and then some. When he speaks, people listen. Also, it was Calum who had made the first move, Calum who’d looked into Ashton’s eyes and taken his shaking hands and calmly said _I like like you_ when Ashton wasn’t able to. Some things Calum has always found easier to say. 

But, Ashton thinks, Calum also has these moods when he gets all introspective and it’s like it drowns him. It can take days for him to get out of and sometimes he never tells anyone what was up, not even Ashton. 

Ashton squeezes Calum’s feet. He doesn’t want this to be one of those times. 

“Thanks babe,” Calum murmurs when Ashton lets him go. 

“You owe me,” Ashton jokes. “That’ll be twenty dollars, thanks. Please leave me a good review on Yelp.” 

Calum snorts. “I’m gonna write: Overpriced. Only okay to look at.”

_“Hey.”_

“Nah, I’m kidding,” Calum says. “Massage was good. Masseur could get some.” 

“Could he now?” Ashton raises an eyebrow and it makes Calum look away, hide his face, but this is the most Calum’s given him all afternoon and Ashton - he clambers up, blanket falling away as he essentially throws himself onto Calum, hand either side of Calum’s head. He ends up pinning Calum underneath his blanket, kind of like how Nala ended up on top of Simba after chasing him through the jungle. 

“I’m Nala, you’re Simba,” Ashton says. 

Calum looks up at him, squinting a bit. “What?” 

“You know you look like a burrito like this. Good enough to eat.” 

“You say the weirdest shit sometimes, Ash,” Calum replies, trying to bring his phone into his line of view. He can’t really, though, not with Ashton this close, and his lip twitch into a half-smile, like he can’t control it. 

Ashton beams. “Admit it,” he says, leaning down so he’s sticking his face into Calum’s personal space, his favourite place to be honest, and smushes a kiss to Calum’s cheek. “You’re always good enough to eat.” 

“Why - ” He tries to bat Ashton away, but Ashton just laughs into Calum’s cheek as Calum queries, “Why would I admit that about myself?” 

His voice is so deep, so nice. Ashton’s got no real response other than, “Because you love when I eat you.” 

Calum groans. “Terrible, absolutely terrible.” 

It is pretty terrible. Ashton gives Calum a toothy grin, opens his mouth with the intent to say something even worse when Calum reaches up, brushing Ashton’s hair off his forehead. Ashton’s breath gets caught in his throat and he’s left suspended, hovering above Calum, as Calum plays with his hair, brushing it off his face then letting it flop back down.

“It’s so short now,” Ashton says eventually, but it comes out like a whisper. 

Calum lightly trails his fingers down the side of his head. “I like it,” he says, voice soft.

Ashton smiles at him, but Calum’s gaze keeps flitting away. He suddenly looks nervous and it’s not until Ashton murmurs _Calum_ that Calum meets his eye, sighing like his resolve is breaking. He quietly says, “Can we sit up? I wanna talk to you.” 

Ashton can hear his heart in his ears, blood rushing away from his face when he kneels back and lets Calum shuffle out from underneath him, moving so he’s sitting at the edge of the couch. Ashton comes to sit next to him, then he leans over so he can grab the remote, turn the TV off. 

The room’s left silent. Calum looks down at his hands. 

Ashton studies his profile and feels this surge of - love? Sure, always. But more than that, something like a feeling of deep attachment, or devotion, runs through him and he finds himself pressing an intimate kiss to Calum’s bare shoulder. 

Calum shudders and Ashton looks up at him, to see Calum already facing him, expression heavy. He reaches for Ashton and Ashton watches as he closes his eyes, moves in to curl around Ashton and bury his face in Ashton’s shoulder, letting out a long breath. 

Ashton gets that surge again, and he wraps his arm around Calum, closing his eyes too as he tucks his face in the back of Calum’s neck.

Time doesn’t feel like anything. They rest against each other, just feeling each other. It’s warm, like this, always so warm when they’re together and all the thoughts in Ashton’s mind momentarily just… go. 

 

It’s Calum that pulls away first. He uncurls and Ashton lifts his head, but Calum only moves away far enough so he can look at Ashton, looking at him like he’s searching for something and Ashton - he leans back in, fits his nose against Calum’s and kisses Calum’s lips like a silent outpouring, like he can kiss away whatever’s bothering him. As if it was that easy. 

Calum puts a hand on Ashton’s shoulder, kissing Ashton once more before he rests his forehead against Ashton’s and sighs. 

Ashton swallows. “Pup,” he whispers, straight into Calum’s skin. 

“I’m okay, you know,” Calum mumbles. “I just - um.” 

He straightens, hand falling from Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton watches as he clasps his palms together, bowing his head until he comes to some sort of decision and glances at Ashton. He says, “I think I’m homesick,” then immediately laughs at himself, shaking his head. “You think I wouldn’t be, by now. Mali was even just here.” 

“You can still be homesick, though,” Ashton says carefully, as a start. They’ve had this conversation before, all four of them, constantly have this conversation with each other ‘cause - “No one’s expecting us to just suddenly be, like, _okay_ , with being away from family all the time. You shouldn’t expect that of yourself, Cal.” He refrains from saying _We’ve talked about this_ , because he knows Calum knows that, knows that it’s something they’ll probably talk about for the rest of their lives as long as they’re away, doing what they do. No reason to point that out now.  

Calum nods, and looks down to where Ashton’s thigh is pressed against his own, and in that moment Ashton knows there’s more, much, much more to this. 

“What happened today?” he asks. 

At that - Calum lets out this _breath_ , like all the tension he’d been hiding underneath just _goes_ with it, and he begins to talk. 

“I’d just bought the fruit and was gonna come home, but the day was so nice and no one had stopped me, or anything, and Duke was so, like, happy. And he was being so good for me, didn’t pull on the lead or anything, just walking beside me, so I took him to the park, you know how I sent you - ”

“Yeah,” Ashton says, smiling softly. “Looked so nice.” 

Calum returns his smile, but it’s reserved. He continues, “We sat there for a good half an hour or something, but when I first sat down, this dude who’d been sitting on this park bench nearby, came up to me. Like an old dude. A man. I dunno, in his sixties. American. He didn’t know who I was.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. He wanted to pat Duke, so I let him. Then he asked what I’d bought and I told him I bought some fruit, right? And he told me how healthy I was, which I kinda laughed about, but anyway. It was kind of awkward ‘cause I was just sitting there while he was like, crouching to pat Duke, and then he asked about the accent, ‘cause...you know.” 

Ashton nods, small. “Yeah, I know. Did he guess?” 

“Nah, he had no clue. And you know how fucked our accents get when we’re here for ages. Anyway, I dunno, he asked why I was here and I literally said, ‘Moved here with some mates for work’, and then he suddenly started talking about how when he was young he moved somewhere overseas for work, I didn’t catch where, but he kept bloody saying how his ‘heart was always here in the big USA’ and ‘he dreamt of home’ like every night. And did I dream of Australia? And I said of course, mate, I miss it every day. He laughed when I called him mate.” 

Calum stops abruptly, then frowns at himself. Ashton waits but he doesn’t keep talking, so he tells Calum, “Sounds like that dude needs to mind his own business,” and Calum laughs out a _Yeah,_ but it’s sad, contemplative.  

When Calum still makes no move to continue, Ashton gently prompts, “Then what happened? Did he fuck off?” 

“Yeah - yeah, he eventually left. But before he went he asked me how long I was here for, and I told him I didn’t know. Then he asked about my ‘friends’, and I just said, I didn’t know about them either.” 

Then Calum looks to Ashton, almost imploringly, and he says, “It got me thinking. About the future. About us.” 

“Calum - ”

But Calum shushes him, putting his hands up like _Please let me continue._ Ashton falls silent, chewing on his lip. They’ve also talked about this, sort of, but - 

Calum says, “I like it here, but I was thinking about, like, will I ever live in Sydney again? Permanently? Or is this it? Luke texted me pictures today, of home, wrote _Sydney says hi_ , and then it made me think about where the boys will be, right? Like I know Luke has that place in - and then I thought about you, I guess.” He pauses, then sighs like, _might as well._ “I don’t ever want to be without you,” he says quietly. “Being with you - it makes me better.” 

He looks at Ashton then instantly looks away, like it’s too much. Ashton gets this yearning in his chest but for a second he can’t think of what to say, too - overwhelmed, as well, maybe. By everything. 

Then this expression crosses Calum’s face, and Ashton thinks _nostalgia._

“I was thinking about those milkshakes we used to get,” Calum says. “Remember the ones ‘round the boulevard? Then we’d go sit on the swings. Remember that time Luke fell off the swings into a puddle and Michael spilt his drink on himself ‘cause he was laughing so much? I got this like, longing, or something, for that again.” 

“I’ll take you for milkshakes,” Ashton says immediately. “I’ll push Luke into a puddle and Mikey will find it hilarious. And if he doesn’t, I’ll push him into the puddle and then I’ll take a photo, and then we’ll frame it so it lasts forever. It’ll be great, I guarantee it.” 

Calum’s head snaps up to look at Ashton and before Ashton can say _I dunno what the fuck I just said_ , Calum bursts out laughing, this real laugh that has relief washing all over Ashton, just to hear that sound. 

Then he smiles at Ashton and says, “You’d do that for me?” 

And something about it, the fact that Calum might even have to _ask._ Ashton says, “I’d do anything for you, Cal, like - ” He looks down at his hands, resting on his thighs, then gently inches his hand over to Calum’s, to lightly hook their fingers together. 

Calum looks down, too, then back to Ashton. 

_There’s always more to say,_ Ashton thinks fiercely. _Just articulate yourself you big dickhead._

“You’re forever,” Ashton says simply. “This - ” He clasps Calum’s hand in his, holding it up between them both. “This is forever. We’re forever. No matter what. You’re my best friends, you know. You, Luke and Michael. But you’re - you’re my _best friend,_ and I don’t ever wanna be without you either...don’t think I could ever be happy if I was.” 

Calum’s staring at him, those beautiful eyes that Ashton loves so much, and all Ashton can see is honesty. He swallows, then puts his other hand to Calum’s cheek, like Calum always does to Ashton to comfort him. It feels like his heart’s going to beat out his chest, probably, so fucking full, but he can’t look away, needs Calum to _know._

“You’re my family, now. And I don’t know where we’ll be in the future but I know I’ll be with you.” He lets out a stuttered breath, and says, “Because I love you, Calum. I really, really love you.” 

Then, just because _why fucking not_ , Ashton surges forward and kisses Calum clean on the mouth, like he’s sealing it all in a kiss like a fucking Disney prince, or something. 

Calum lets go of his hand, only to thread his fingers through Ashton’s hair and hold him close, kissing him and kissing him. He’s trying to say something but it’s like he can’t stop kissing Ashton to actually say it. It’s only when Ashton literally feels like he’s going to pass out from not breathing does Calum break away, panting out, “Who knew you could be such a Mr. Romantic.” 

“Hey,” Ashton says, sitting back so he can catch his breath. “You’re Mr. Romantic too, don’t even pretend you’re not.” 

“Yeah,” Calum says with a grin, “I totally am,” before he climbs into Ashton’s lap, pressing him into the couch. 

Ashton giggles, then jokes, “Didn’t realise that romance really got you going like this,” bringing his hands to rest on Calum’s hips. 

Calum give him that look, you know the one, and Ashton laughs, sliding his hands up Calum’s back. 

Then Calum says _Wait_ and Ashton immediately stops, looking up at him. 

“Hey I just - ” Calum puts his hand on Ashton’s chest, over his heart, and says, “Thank you. You know, for everything.” He leans down to settle in close, smile only inches away. “I feel better now.” 

Ashton’s heart flips and he wraps his arms all around Calum, hugging him tight for that cuddle he’s been meaning for all afternoon. There's more to talk about, serious discussions to be had, but this is good enough, for now. Just a lazy afternoon, with him and his boy. Ashton tips his head back, tells Calum as meaningfully as he can, “I’m always here, Cal. Now and forever.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Calum says, but he’s smiling, oh is he smiling, leaning in to kiss - 

Duke appears out of _nowhere_ , bustling his way in between and Ashton splutters and Calum laughs and Ashton’s got dog saliva up his nose somehow and then Calum slips off and accidentally knees him in the crotch, and Ashton yells _the watermelon!_ while Duke begins to bark and - 

*

“You know, Chris Hemsworth has moved back to Australia,” Ashton says.

“Oh yeah, I read about that.” 

Calum’s already switched off his phone but Ashton’s still scrolling, finishing his nightly ritual of _internet_ , cuddled into bed with only the bedside lamps on. 

“Yeah, it says here on Wikipedia that he ‘doesn’t have to be in the United States to secure film work’, so he’s moved to Byron Bay.” 

Calum makes an impressed sound. “Damn, what a life. Maybe we should move to Byron.” 

Ashton finally switches his phone off, dumps it somewhere behind him. “We could, why not? I’ll teach you how to surf.” 

“You don’t know how to surf,” Calum retorts, but then he grins, concedes. “But I guess you know better than me.” 

“Damn right.” Then Ashton remembers - “Oh, Jack texted me. Today. Before. Boys night tomorrow night, yay or nay?”

Calum snuggles in, and pats Ashton’s cheek. “He says you’re buying.” 

“What! He messaged you - ”

“Yeah, when you were messing around with Duke for Instagram, which, cool story bro. I like how it's just you struggling the entire time."

Ashton snorts. "Thanks," he says dryly. "Wanted to give the viewers an accurate representation of my life, so." 

Calum nods, like _of course._ Then he says, "I told Jack you’d be happy to buy.” 

Ashton pulls a face and Calum laughs at him, throws an arm around Ashton loosely. “You’re dad, after all,” Calum points out, cheeky little fuck. 

“Jack is older than both of us,” Ashton says, but he reaches behind him to turn off the light, lets Calum win this one. 

Calum hums. Ashton can feel him breathing against his neck. He closes his eyes, and just lets himself feel it, for a moment, Calum next to him in the dark, nothing else, just the two of them. 

Then he says, “Do you wanna run some lyrics by Jack tomorrow? Before we get pissed?” 

He can feel Calum shuffle, his fingers grazing Ashton’s back lightly. “What lyrics?” 

“I was thinking something like - ‘I don’t ever wanna be without you / Because I’m better when I’m with you.’ Make it a ballad. I’ll even have a verse.” 

And you know, it’s so special, the way Calum rolls on top of him, whispers, “I fucking love you,” then kisses him desperately, hands everywhere. 

It’s pretty fucking perfect.

*

_When you love someone,_  
 _It comes,_  
 _Back,_  
 _To you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !! it means more to me than you'll ever know!! 
> 
> i'm at [asht0n](http://asht0n.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, the reblog link is [here](http://asht0n.tumblr.com/post/153967829953/when-you-love-someone-by-asht0n-pairing-calum)! come say hello and scream at me about how sappy this was lmao <3 <3


End file.
